ChristmasWrapping
by SweetLadyKisSnixx
Summary: Brittany et Santana ou le miracle de Noël. O.S Brittana


**Parce que la rupture Brittana m'as fait pleurer, j'ai décider de les faire se retrouver. Quoi de mieux qu'un miracle de Noël, avant Noël ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour des fics ou autres O.S à venir.**

**SweetLadyKisSnixx (anciennement HeMoNay)**

**~ Christmas Wrapping ~**

La grande blonde aux yeux bleu azur s'avançait d'un pas assuré au milieu de la foule, ne se souciant pas des regards insistant sur elle. Elle avait toutefois conscience que son physique irréprochable attirais les regards et les convoitises. Un visage doux, semblable à celui d'un ange, encadré par des cheveux plus brillant que le soleil, des yeux plus bleu encore qu'un lac transparent, une fine bouche rose, couverte d'un léger gloss transparent, des pommette mutines, un cou fin et gracieux, des formes généreuse digne de la plus belle des mannequins, des jambes longue, fines et musclé comme la meilleure des danseuse qu'elle était. Bien qu'étant consciente de sa beauté, elle n'en jouait pas, se contentant d'envoyer les prétendants sur les roses.

Elle souriait à tous le monde. De ces genres de sourire chaleureux qui vous donne la joie de vivre, l'envie de sourire et de rire. Brittany Pierce était ainsi, joyeuse du matin au soir, d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur naturelle. Toutes personnes la connaissant diraient que cette fille était un Ange, la bonté, la générosité, la gentillesse incarnée.

Malgré tout cela, Brittany Pierce n'était pas si heureuse que ça. Bien sûr, elle l'était, car elle dansait, elle avait ses amis, sa famille. Mais il ne lui manquait qu'une chose. L'Amour. Le vrai. Pas celui de quelques jours, non. Elle recherchait le véritable amour. La personne qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La personne avec qui elle vieilliras. La personne qui la rendras heureuse. La personne qui sera là tout les soirs en rentrant du boulot, qu'elle pourras embrasser, aimer. La personne qui feras de sa vie un conte de fée.

Elle avait connu cet Amour-là, il y a de cela maintenant des années. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps. Mais elle avait connu ce genre de sentiments où la personne qui partageait sa vie la comblait, la rendait heureuse, l'embrassait en rentrant des cours, restait avec elle lors de tempêtes... Brittany avit été heureuse en ces temps-là. Malheureusement, la personne qui l'avait rendue aussi heureuse était partie. Elle l'avait laisser seule. Elle l'avait abandonner. Certes, leurs séparation avait été décider d'un commun accord. Mais Brittany avait souffert pendant de longs mois, pendant des années même. Mais elle avait décider de reprendre sa vie en main. Un matin, elle s'était levée et avait décider de partir, direction San Diego. Là, elle avait trouvée un boulot de danseuse dans une prestigieuse école de danse et elle s'était jetée à corp perdus dans la danse pour arrêter de penser et s'éviter de souffrir.

**~ oOo ~**

Le costume rouge et blanc sur le dos, Brittany s'avançait entre les enfants qui avaient les yeux brillants de joie. Rien que pour cela, Brittany aimait Noël. La joie des enfants en voyant le Père Noël - la Mère Noël, cette année - leur joie en ouvrant les cadeaux le matin du 25 Décembre. Elle s'installa sur le siège rouge placé au milieu du centre commercial, pour acceuillir certains enfants sur ses genoux et faire des photos avec eux, entourée de ses "lutins" - autrement dit des adultes déguiser en vert et rouges installés à genoux aux côtés du fauteuil - et de ses "rênes" - des vrai rênes, avec un petit nez rouge pour celui désigner comme étant Rudolph.

La jeune blonde aimait ces fêtes, car c'était synonymes de famille, d'amour, d'amitié, de partage, de convivialité et de joie. Elle qui faisait tout pour rendre le monde un peu plus meilleur chaques jours était heureuse dès qu'un peu de joie tombait autour d'elle. Et en cette journée d'avant Noël, les esprits étaient déjà à la fête, à la joie, au cadeaux que chacuns recevraient le lendemain. Tous les enfants se précipitaient vers la Mère Noël, pour avoir sa photo et ses chocolat. Certains demandaient où était le Père Noël. Brittany souriait et disait qu'il se préparait les cadeaux pour la tournée du lendemain. Les enfants semblaient satisfait de cette réponse, car ils souriaient joyeusement devant l'appareil photo.

La fin de journée approchait pour Brittany. Les enfants se faisaient rares, les clients se pressaient tous les uns contre les autres pour ne pas arriver en retard chez eux, alors que la belle blonde scrutait chaques personnes d'un regard vid Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes en voyant toutes ses familles heureuse et ensemble. Mais soudain, une forme attira son regard. Aussitôt, son coeur la reconnut. Elle n'avait pas changée. Brune, de taille moyenne, des yeux d'un brun foncé, la peau toujours aussi hâlée, le regard toujours aussi profond.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent pendant un long moment, savourant ses retrouvailles silencieuses. La blonde se leva, le coeur battant fortement. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'_elle _n'était pas un rêve, un mirage, une hallucination. Elle voulait s'assurer de _sa_ réalité. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'_elle _était bien là pour elle.

_Rêve ?_ _Réalité ? __Songe ?_

Brittany ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, si elle devait par la suite se réveillée d'un rêve et encore essuyer ses larmes. Mais elle voulait s'accrochée à l'espoir infime qu'elle avait que ce soit réel, et non un rêve.

Elle s'arrêta. À quelques pas de la brune. Le coeur battant, l'assourdissant.

La brune s'approcha à son tour. Elle aussi avait renoncer à l'Amour dès son départ. Et pourtant, elle avait fait tous les États-Unis, pour la retrouver, retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Retrouver l'autre moitié de son coeur. Retrouver son âme.

Elle aussi croyait à un rêve. Le coeur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine, elle leva les yeux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles surent qu'elles ne se séparerait plus jamais.

**The End**


End file.
